Meeting again
by Xiomara-raven
Summary: Chapter two is up hermione has just arrived at the school.. the chapter is kinda short... but I'm working on the next chapter....this is a MMHG so if you don't like slash don't read it
1. The New Professor

Well the Characters are not mine they belong to J. K. Rowling our goddess

This is my first fanfic ever... English is not my first language so don't kill me for that... this is slash. don't like it don't read it

And of course thanks to The Bog Witch for beta reading my story

* * *

Chapter 1 – A New Professor

It is now two years since Harry Potter and Voldemort destroyed each other.

Hogwarts has more students than ever before and Minerva McGonagall is now the headmistress.

Hogwarts stern headmistress sat in her office. She looked at the applications in front of her. None of those wizards and witches seemed to be any good… but what was she supposed to do, she needed a new teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She sighed… who should she pick?

Then a soft tap on the window made her look up. Outside was a white owl holding a letter. Minerva made a slight flick with her wand, and the window flew open. The white owl dropped the letter on the desk right in front of her and disappeared.

The letter was another application. Minerva smiled… Hermione Granger the best student in Transfiguration she had ever had. Well she was qualified for the job, almost over qualified but…Minerva blushed when she thought about the dreams, she had been having lately. She knew she liked her former student a little bit more than she should, but she hadn't allowed herself to explore those emotions any further. Now, she guessed, faith had given her the chance. She couldn't help but think about the possibility that Hermione might return her feelings… _NO! _She thought terrified, you are not going to ruin anything Minerva, you can't… and then she decided to hide her feelings even further inside.

Now she looked back at the application; she couldn't reject Hermione. Minerva just had to push her feelings towards the younger witch aside and hopefully act normal.

Minerva found a piece of parchment from a drawer and wrote a letter:

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I'm glad to tell you that you are our new teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_We will be looking forward to see you at school starting the 1st of September._

_Headmistress at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva sent the letter by owl, and then it was time for her to prepare for beginning of school.

There was so much to do, before the students and the teachers returned, after their long summer vacation.

Minerva was looking forward to that… especially one new teacher…

* * *

well if you want me togo on with the story then send me a review... I now this chapter was short but I'm going to write some longer chapters...


	2. Like Coming Home

Chapter 2 – Like Coming Home

There was a picture of Ron in The Daily Prophet. He seemed to do well as keeper for The Chudley Cannons. They had just won another match, this time against The Heidelberg Harries.

Hermione sighed she missed him. Harry was gone and Ron was busy playing quidditch. She herself was on her way to Hogwarts, to teach in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Voldemort and Harry destroyed each other during the wizard war, but someday there would be a new threat. She had to teach the young wizards and witches to defend themselves. Nobody knew what would come next. The only thing she knew was that you can't defeat evil, but you can fight back by being prepared.

Still she was looking forward to teach, that was what she had always dream about. Hopefully she would get along with her former teachers. Especially with McGonagall. She blushed a bit. Why was it especially McGonagall? She shook her head and looked back at The Daily Prophet.

The feast had been just as lovely as every other year. Though her eyes kept falling on one person, she managed to eat. It was good to be back. The students had welcomed her and the food had been delicious, as always.

A well known voice pulled her back to reality "Hermione, would you mind to discuss a few things about the schedule?" she looked at the witch standing in front of her. Her former mentor looked like she did the day Hermione left.

What was she saying? Minervas lips were forming words, but Hermione didn't hear what she was saying… Oh yeah… Schedules, that was what Minerva was talking about. Come on answer her for god's sake "Oh… Umm… sure professor" she finally stammered. Bloody hell, how intelligent can you be. Was that all you could say. She mentally kicked herself. How could she be so stupid?

Minerva smiled "you don't have to call me professor, I'm not your teacher anymore" She said. She couldn't help it, but the look on Hermiones face, made her smile grow even wider. She was glad Hermione was back.

They went to Minervas office. Hermione couldn't help it and let out a small gasp of surprise. Right there on the wall was a painting of one of the Former Headmasters. But not just somebody this was Dumbledore, and he smiled knowingly and winked.

Hermione felt her cheeks turning red. Oh stupid girl, he's a painting. But that smile, maybe he… oh no that was impossible. He can't read your mind girl.

She realized that Minerva was staring at her. That made her blush even deeper. "I… I'm so sorry Prof… oh sorry again… Minerva. It is just it… umm it surprised me." She tried to smile but only managed an embarrassed grimace.

Minerva just smiled "It's ok Hermione. Takes time to get used to him. Right?" She asked looking at Dumbledore. But he just smiled.


End file.
